


haikyuu rarepair oneshots

by goshikiace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikiace/pseuds/goshikiace
Summary: mostly just smut lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. one: kinkage

summary: kindaichi gets revenge on kageyama.

warnings: unedited, slight non-con, degredation, kindaichi being a meanie :(

\---  
Kindaichi was already having a rough day. He failed his math test, and now the King was making practice a living hell. Coach just decided to end it all early, since everyone wouldnt stop complaining about Kageyama's demeanor. And of course, Kindaichi and Kageyama were the ones chosen to clean up the place.

He really needed to take his anger out somewhere, so why not on Kageyama?

Kindaichi slammed the door of the storage closet shut behind him, approaching the shorter boy in front of him. "Are you really gonna keep acting like this Kageyama?" He towered over the boy, cornering him. As he backed up against the wall, unfazed, Kageyama stood up straight and nonchalantly spoke, "Me? I'm acting a certain way? You need to get faster. You need to work harder. I'm doing everything correctly, you need to change yourself." He pushed the other boy's chest roughly.

Standing his ground, Kindaichi didnt even flinch as he was pushed. He slammed his hands on the wall, on both sides of the boy below him, keeping direct eye contact. "Say that again. I dare you."

"You need to get better, you fucking onion head."

Kindaichi snapped, landing a firm blow on Kageyama's cheek. The boy cried out in pain, clutching his cheek. "What the fuck?" He yelled. Kindaichi, stone faced, grabbed Kageyama's wrists and turned him around, pinning him against the wall. "I need to get better, huh?" He groped Kageyama's ass roughly causing the other boy to cry out again.

"What do you think you're doi-" He got cut off by Kindaichi's hand covering his mouth. There was really no reason to silence the boy, there was nobody left in the gym, but Kindaichi wanted to feel in-charge.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up." The taller boy hissed as the boy below him kept squirming and shouting profanities against his hand. Kindaichi felt Kageyama's teeth bite down on his finger, and he immediately pulled his hand back, shaking the pain off of it. "You motherfucker." He grabbed Kageyama's hair, shoving him down until the boy fell onto his knees. He dragged the boy around by his hair until he was facing Kindaichi, using his other hand to pull down his volleyball shorts and boxers.

His rather-hard cock flopped out, and Kageyama turned his head away in disgust. Kindaichi's grip on his hair tightened, facing Kageyama forward once again. "Open your mouth." He spoke, which earned an immediate head-shake from the boy below him. "Fine then, have it your way." He pinched Kageyama's nose shut, waiting for the man to either run out of air and pass out, or open his mouth to breathe.

Kageyama held his breath for as long as he could, before opening his mouth wide open to gasp for air. Kindaichi took advantage of the situation, shoving his cock into the boy's mouth. "Dont bite or I'll make your face un-fucking-recognizable." He spat, shoving his length down the boy's throat.

Kageyama pushed and hit Kindaichi's thighs, tears pricking at his eyes as the boy above him used his mouth. It was his first time ever experiencing something like this, and he kinda liked the roughness of it all. He gagged as he took the length down his throat for the first time, banging his fist against Kindaichi's leg, silently begging for a breath of air. "Breathe through your nose, Idiot. I thought you were smarter than me, hm?" Kindaichi grunted, thrusting into the boy's mouth, almost like he was using it as a fleshlight.

"Fuck, just like that" Kindaichi tilted his head up as he thrusted faster, earning more gags and lewd noises from Kageyama's throat. The boy below him held his mouth open, hoping for it to be over soon so that he could catch his breath easier.

After a few moments, Kindaichi let out a loud groan as the feeling of heat pooling in his gut became quickly overwhelming. He lost control of his hips, allowing them to buck up into Kageyama's mouth even faster as he chased the pleasure. "F-Fuck!" He growled, "You better fucking swallow it." He spoke, soon releasing into Kageyama's mouth. He pulled out, tugging the boy's head up so that he could see his face. His eyes looked slightly puffy and his mouth was closed, some of the white substance leaking out and dripping down his chin.

Kageyama visibly swallowed the substance in his mouth, earning a small grunt from Kindaichi as he let go of his hair, throwing him against the wall. The boy's body slumped down weakly as he panted frantically, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"Get up."

The shorter boy glared up at Kindaichi, obviously in protest.

"Fine, the floor works for me too." Kindaichi, once again, tangled his fingers in Kageyama's hair, forcing his head down onto the floor, with his ass in the air. This earned a grunt from the boy as his head made contact with the hard floor, Kindaichi showing no mercy towards the tyrannical king. He held his head down despite the struggling from the other boy, using his other hands to pull Kageyama's volleyball shorts down.

Getting on his knees behind the boy, Kindaichi lined himself up with Kageyama's entrance, pushing in without warning. The boy below him screamed, and a smile grew on Kindaichi's face. The spiky-haired boy thrusted in slowly, eventually turning Kageyama's screams of protest into moans of pleasure. As he picked up the pace, he eventually let go of Kageyama's hair, yet kept himself ready and alert just in case the boy tried anything.

"Fu-uck, Kindaichi please-" Kageyama moaned, letting his head hang down.

"Getting pleasure out of this huh? Who knew that the King himself would be such a fucking masochist" He chuckled, speeding up his rough pace, slapping Kageyama's ass. "God, who knew you'd be so tight too? You feel so good" He really didnt want to compliment the boy, but god did he feel good around Kindaichi. Then again, did that really count as a compliment? Kindaichi really couldnt tell, his mind was more focused on the pleasure.

As was Kageyama's, and it was getting overwhelming. The heat pooling in his gut was starting to get too much, so he begged. "Pl-Please.. let me cum.. Kin-Kindaichi" He weakly stuttered out, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands gripped at the floor.

"No." The taller boy's voice boomed throughout the storage room as his arm reached around to touch Kageyama's cock, pressing his thumb over the boy's tip. "You're here for my pleasure and my pleasure only." This earned a hiss of pain from the other boy as he threw his head back, continuing to moan anyway.

Kindaichi felt himself growing closer to his own release, deciding not to tell the other boy, as he felt he didnt deserve a warning. He grunted as he gave his final thrust, releasing into the boy, not even bothering to pull out and cum. Kageyama's eyes widened as he felt the substance enter his body, quickly turning his head around to glare at Kindaichi.

The taller boy pulled out, and Kageyama's body collapsed to the floor, completely weakened down. Oh how Kageyama wanted to fight Kindaichi. He wanted to pummel the taller boy. But he could barely move his body, he was so incredibly weak, and the cum dripping down his thighs made him feel even more pathetic. He didnt even get to climax.

Kindaichi adjusted his clothing, wiping himself off using Kageyama's towel. He opened the storage room door, "I hope you think twice before being that agonizing, Your Highness." He sneered, throwing the keys at Kageyama's now-limp body, "Make sure you lock up." He mumbled once more, before slamming the door behind himself.

Kageyama felt a small smile grow onto his face, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it. If that was gonna happen every time Kageyama was as arrogant as he was today, then he'd be sure to act that way a lot more.

\---

hope you enjoyed ! please be sure to leave some requests :))

make sure you're taking care of yourselves as well ! hydrate, eat, take meds, etc !


	2. two: yamateru

summary: yamaguchi goes to a johzenji houseparty, terushima gets him drunk

warnings: unedited, drunk sex, rimming, hair pulling, daddy kink

\---

Yamaguchi was, utterly, fucked. For some reason, he had let Nishinoya and Tanaka convince him, and only him, to come to a Johzenji party. Originally, they had invited the whole team separately. When the pair asked Yamaguchi if he was going to come, he obviously denied, but when Tanaka blurted out that Tsukishima would be there, he immediately agreed. Now that he was there, it was obvious that Tanaka had lied. Yamaguchi should have known better, Tsukishima hates parties, he thinks they're lame. Yamaguchi mentally facepalmed himself for being so blind, and not confirming with Tsukishima beforehand. But, now that he was here, he might as well have some fun, right?

He had never really been to a party, mostly because of Tsukishima. The taller boy never went, so Yamaguchi never went either; he was too scared to go anywhere without Tsukishima. After getting out of the car, Yamaguchi stood outside the rather-large house, the muffled music going in and out of his ears. Nishinoya and Tanaka had already entered, and Yamaguchi swore he could hear them whooping and yelling from inside. Taking a deep breath, the boy pushed the door open.

It looked like one of those parties you'd see in one of those typical 'coming of age' movies, red solo cups and everything. He pushed his way through the crowd to where he assumed the drinks would be, and he was correct. His eyes widened at all of the options, unaware of the man watching him from across the room. The man sauntered over to him, cup in one hand as he placed the other on Yamaguchi's shoulder, "Overwhelmed, cutie?"

Yamaguchi gazed up at the stranger, his eyes widening even more if that was even humanly possible. A small pink tint graced his freckled cheeks, and even up to his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, unable to form any words as he studied the face of the man next to him. The guy looked like a complete and total badass, and Yamaguchi was fully fucking shocked that someone like him would approach someone who looked like Yamaguchi did. The man looked like a god to Yamaguchi, and he didnt know whether he was terrified or deeply attracted to him.

Terushima chuckled as Yamaguchi stared at him blankly, picking up one of the bottles and started pouring the younger man a drink. "Name's Terushima. And you are?" He smirked, handing Yamaguchi the drink.

"Y-Yamaguchi." He stuttered out, and Terushima flashed him a pleased smile. "Well then, Yamaguchi, would you like to stick together? Looks to me like this is your first party, and I wouldnt want a cutie like you to be all scared. So, whaddya say, Freckles?"

Just hearing his name from the man's lips made Yamaguchi absolutely melt, not to mention the series of nicknames that came after that. Yamaguchi hummed happily, nodding at the man.

For most of the night, they stayed in their original spot, Yamaguchi getting drunker by the second. It was no secret that Terushima knew how to hold his liquor, but Yamaguchi obviously couldnt. The pair did shots with some of the other Johzenji students, before Terushima had to pull Yamaguchi away to prevent him from passing out. They made their way to one of the rooms upstairs, Yamaguchi flopping down on the bed, seeming utterly exhausted. Terushima sat down beside him.

"Hey, Freckles, wanna see something cool?" He mumbled after a while. Hiccupping, Yamaguchi nodded slowly. Terushima stuck his tongue out, flashing his tongue piercing at the other man. "WOAH!" Yamaguchi cheered, "Did.. Did it hurt?" He stuttered drunkenly, losing his balance slightly as he sat up, trying to get a better look at it. "A lil" Terushima chuckled and kept his tongue out so that Yamaguchi could examine it for himself.

"I.. mmn, wanna know what it feels like" Yamaguchi slurred, leaning in closer to the older man his eyes closing slowly, "Yeah?" Terushima smirked, leaning in to meet Yamaguchi halfway. Their lips connected, and Terushima slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

Yamaguchi let out a happy hum as he felt the other man's tongue in his mouth, allowing the man to explore his mouth. Slowly, Terushima climbed on top of Yamaguchi, pinning the younger man down to the bed. The make-out session got more desperate and heated as the pair grabbed at each other's clothes, pulling them off of each other until they were both wearing nothing but their boxers.

Terushima grabbed at Yamaguchi's hair, earning a small moan from the boy. "You like that, hm?" He mumbled into the kiss, grinding his hips down onto the younger man. "Fu-uck, Teru" Yamaguchi continued moaning into the kiss, until Terushima pulled away. The boy below him looked absolutely wrecked already, and Terushima couldnt wait to wreck him more.

Since they both wanted it so bad, Terushima thought that he should just cut to the chase and fuck the younger man already. He stood up and started rummaging through the bedside table for some lube and protection, ordering Yamaguchi to get into position. "On your hands and knees, Freckles."

Yamaguchi easily complied as Terushima found the items he needed. He let out a chuckle and a wolf-whistle, staring at the younger man's ass. "Damn Freckles, cute ass." Yamaguchi felt his face heat up at the comment, and then even more so as he felt the man's hands pulling his boxers down and spreading his cheeks. His eyes widened as he felt the warmness of Terushima's tongue and the coldness of the piercing entering his hole, beginning to stutter out, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I thought you said you wanted to feel my piercing, that means here too, cutie" Terushima slurred, going back in and began to thrust his tongue in and out of Yamaguchi. The younger boy felt his arms weaken, collapsing down onto his elbows. "God Teru I need you- ugh" Yamaguchi moaned drunkenly, allowing the older man to prep him.

After a few moments of that, Terushima pulled away, muttering a small, "you taste wonderful," before pulling his own boxers down, putting the condom on and lubing himself up. The man below him wouldnt stop whining and begging for him as he needily, and blindly might he add, reached back towards Terushima, consequently shoving his face down into the bed.

"Be patient, Freckles.." He murmured, caressing Yamaguchi's ass as he lined himself up with the boy's entrance, pushing in slowly. This earned a long groan of pleasure from Yamaguchi, who sat up onto his elbows and threw his head back in pleasure. "Yeah? You like it when I fill you up?"

"God yes- s-so much.." The younger boy stuttered out, biting his lip as Terushima started to move at a slow pace. "Fuck, Teru more-" He groaned out, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"More? Yknow, I didnt take you for such a slut, Freckles." Terushima gripped onto Yamaguchi's hair, pulling the boy's head back as he thrusted in harder and faster. He leaned down next to Yamaguchi's ear, muttering against it. "As much as I like that nickname, why dont you call me Daddy instead, hm?" He smiled against the boy's skin, nipping at his ear softly.

The man's tone almost made Yamaguchi cum on the spot, it sent shivers down his spine and made his arms even weaker than they already were. With his face almost bright red, Yamaguchi moaned out Terushima's new nickname in pleasure as the boy behind him hit his prostate, "fuCK- DADDY!"

"Right there hm?" He chuckled at the boy below him, slamming into the spot repeatedly. Yamaguchi choked on his moans before finally reaching his climax, releasing all over the bedsheets. Terushima came soon after, releasing inside the condom.

The older boy pulled out as the younger boy collapsed onto the bed. Terushima chuckled once again, ridding himself of the condom. "Do you feel alright? Terushima stumbled back to the bed in the darkness, the faint rumble of music still continuing on below them. He laid down next to the younger boy, pulling the duvet and sheets over them both. He felt Yamaguchi's arms wrap around him, "Yeah, that was great Teru.." He slurred.

Terushima chuckled, "So, how did you like your first party experience?"

"I loved it"

"Good, I'm glad." And with that they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, and legs tangled in the sheets.

—-  
leave suggestions if you want !

make sure you're taking care of yourselves ! hydrate, eat, take meds, etc !


End file.
